


Kiraz Ağacı

by Austenviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Romeo and Juliet References
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Juliet olmanı istemiyorum. Juliet hikayenin sonunda ölüyor.”<br/>“Herkes hikayenin sonunda ölüyor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiraz Ağacı

**Author's Note:**

> "Kardeş(lik)" kelimesi ve "OC" şartıyla yapılan Keyword Challenge için yazılmıştır. Son anda aklıma geldiği için biraz çalakalem oldu, ama severek yazdım. Özetteki diyalogu aylar önce aklıma gelip not etmiştim, bu ficte kullanmak kısmetmiş...  
> Nick Cave-O'Children ile okuyabilirsiniz.

Her yıl, aynı günde gelirdi mektuplar. Kiraz ağacı salonun penceresinden görünürdü, her yıl o mevsim çiçek açmış olurdu, yaşlansa da. Ve adam, her yıl aynı gün, salondaki o aynı sallanan koltuğa oturur, aynı ağaç dışarıdan ona göz kırparken, mektubu okurdu.

"Bir yıl daha geçti, Romeo," diye başlardı mektupların hepsi. "Bir yıl daha geçti ve ben hâlâ senden vazgeçemedim."

Sonrası, bir yığın söz... Geçen bir yılda nelerin değiştiğini yazardı Juliet ona, gazetelerden onun hakkında okuduğu haberleri yorumlardı, tatlı tatlı azarlardı bazı şeyler için, bazıları içinse tebrik ederdi. Ama asla, nerede olduğunu söylemezdi.

Her yıl, aynı gün. Aynı eski, tanıdık, inci gibi yazı... Satırlara saklanmış aynı yüz, aynı ses, aynı koku.

Sanki daha dün gibiydi. Sanki yıllar geçmemişti de, daha dün görmüştü Harry, Juliet'inin yüzünü.

***

_Müzik sesi çadırın içini doldururken, Hermione Granger biraz şaşkınca başını kaldırıp, gülümseyerek ayağa kalkan delikanlıya baktı. Harry, kızın yüzündeki ifadeden eğlenerek yürüdü, onun önünde durup elini uzattı. Hiçbir şey demeksizin onu dansa davet ederken, Hermione haftalardır ilk defa olmak üzere güldü hafifçe, sonra kendi sıcacık eliyle Harry'inkinden tutup ayağa kalktı._

_İkisi çadırın ortasına yürüdüler, birbirlerine yaklaşıp sarılarak dans etmeye başladılar. Hüzünlü, rüzgârlı melodi çadırı doldururken, Harry bir elini Hermione'nin beline koymuştu, kızın yakınlığından duyduğu güvenle iyi hissederek, onu kendisine biraz daha yaklaştırdı. Hermione başını onun omzuna dayadı, nefesi şimdi delikanlının boynunu gıdıklıyordu; Harry görmese de, onun gözlerini kapattığını düşündü..._

_Nihayet şarkı bittiğinde, birbirlerine sarılı, öylece kaldılar bir süre._

_"Delirmişsin sen." Hermione, onun boynuna bir yerlere bir gülüş koyuverdi. "Nereden aklına geldi?"_

_Harry gülümseyerek biraz geri çekildi, genç kızın çenesinden tutup yüzüne baktı._

_"Biraz normal bir şeyler yapmamız gerek diye düşündüm," dedi. "Normal insanlar olduğumuzu hatırlamamız için."_

_Kumral genç kız ona şefkatle bakıp iç çekti, ama Harry onun başını eğdiğini gördüğünde, çenesinden tutup tekrar yüzüne baktı._

_"Hey... Gülümse biraz, Hermione. Her şey yoluna girecek..."_

_Hermione, pek de inanmış görünmese de ona gülümsedi; Ron gittiğinden beri aralarında kök salan buzlar bununla sanki erirken, Harry uzanıp ona sarıldı, narin genç kızı kollarının arasında sımsıkı tuttu..._

_Saçları papatya gibi kokuyordu ve Harry, uzun zamandır hiç, o kadar güvende hissetmemişti._

_Sonra Hermione usulca kollarının arasından sıyrıldı, bebekleri büyümüş gözlerle baktı ona... Bakışında bir şey vardı, Harry sezdi, ama anlayamadı. Sonra hiç beklemediği bir şey oldu, Hermione uzanıp onu dudaklarından öptü, kısacık, minicik, usulcacık..._

_"Teşekkür ederim, Harry."_

_Ve sonra onu tekrar öptü, bu kez daha uzun._

_***_

_"Bana evlenme teklif etti."_

_Savaş bittikten iki yıl sonraydı. Hermione Hogwarts'taki eğitimini tamamlamış, Harry ve Ron Bakanlık'ta çalışmaya başlamışlardı; Ginny ise bir Quidditch takımından teklif almıştı._

_Hermione bir akşam üstü Harry'nin evinin tam ortasına cisimlendi, bunu yapma hakkı olan beş kişiden biri olarak. Harry oturduğu koltukta istifini bile bozmaksızın başını kaldırıp ona baktı, duyduğu şeyi idrak etmesi birkaç saniye sürdü._

_"Ne?"_

_"Ron." dedi Hermione. Cübbesi, saçları, makyajı, her şeyi düzgündü; ama bir şekilde, dağılmış görünüyordu. "Bana evlenme teklif etti."_

_Harry yalnızca bir an, göğüs kafesini sıkıştıran yakıcı bir acı duyumsadı, sonra, alışageldiği üzere onu yok edip gülümsedi._

_"Çok sevindim, Hermione, bu-"_

_Genç kadın birkaç uzun adımla karşısına geldiğinde duraksadı, Hermione'nin beklenmedik tokadı yüzünde patlayınca şaşkınlıkla sustu. Acıyan yanağını eliyle tutup ayağa kalktı, kahverengi gözlerine yaşlar dolmuş olan kadına baktı şokla._

_"Hermione..."_

_"Bütün söyleyeceğin bu mu?" diye çıkıştı Hermione, sesi titrese de hâlâ ürkütücüyken. "Sevindin, öyle mi? Onun sağdıcı da olacak mısın, Harry?"_

_Harry kendisine meydan okurcasına bakan gözlerin karşısında ne diyeceğini bilemiyor, burnuna gelen papatya kokusuyla bir an içi titrese de, onun neden bahsettiğinden anlamamış gibi yapmayı tercih etti._

_"Elbette olacağım, eğer isterse-"_

_Genç kadının ikinci tokat için elini kaldırdığını görünce çarçabuk onun elini yakaladı._

_"Tamam. Tamam, pes... Ne dememi istiyorsun, Hermione?"_

_"Yalan olmayan herhangi bir şey." dedi genç kadın hırsla. "Bizim hakkımızda bir şey... Bize ne olacağına dair..." Durdu, derin bir nefes aldı. "Ron'la evlenirsem... Bu bizim sonumuz olur, biliyorsun."_

_Harry istemsizce güldü, acı bir gülüştü bu._

_"Başlangıcı olmayan bir şeyin sonu olmaz, Hermione."_

_Genç kadın ona baktı, kederle._

_"Başlamaması benim hatam değil." diye fısıldadı kızgınca. "Ben-"_

_"Biliyorum." Harry, salonda volta atmaya başlarken, onun sözünü kesti. "Biliyorum, Hermione, benim hatamdı, biliyorum..."_

_Öyleydi de. Hortkuluk ararlarken, çadırda, dans ettikleri gece öpüştüklerinde; genç kızı durduran ve iten Harry'ydi, olamayacağını söyleyen Harry'ydi; daha sonraları ne zaman yakınlaşır gibi olsalar, ne zaman papatya kokusu burnuna dolsa, çekilen hep Harry'ydi..._

_Durdu, Hermione'ye yalvarırcasına baktı._

_"Ona bunu yapamam. Yapamayız."_

_"En başta beni itmemiş olsaydın..."_

_"Ron-"_

_"Bu kadar incinmezdi."_

_"İncinmeyecek!" Harry, onun sözünü setçe kesti, öfkeyle karşısına yürüdü. "Ron'u incitmeyeceğiz, Hermione, sakın-"_

_"Ya ben?" Genç kadın, ağlamaklı, sordu. "Ya ben Harry? Beni incitecek miyiz? Birbirimizi?"_

_Harry omuzlarını düşürdü, çaresizce._

_"O benim kardeşim..." diye mırıldandı. "O benim sahip olduğum tek kardeş, Hermione, yapamam, seni ne kadar sevdiğini bilirken... Ona bunu yapamam."_

_"Ben de onunla yapamam." diye kestirip attı Hermione. "Ron'u seviyorum, Harry ve denedim, Tanrı şahidim ki denedim, ama olmuyor.. O şekilde değil, onun istediği şekilde değil..." Durdu, genç adama doğru birkaç adım attı. "Seninle olabileceği şekilde değil."_

_"Hermione..." Onun yakınlığı yutkunmasını güçleştirse de, Harry başını dik tutmayı becerdi. "Bu imkansız, biliyorsun."_

_"İmkansız olması birbirini gerçekten seven insanları durdurmaz, "diye yapıştırdı Hermione. "Zor olacağını biliyorum, kolay olacak demiyorum, ama Harry... Sen de bana karşı bir şeyler hissetmiyor musun?"_

_Hissettiği şeyler, "bir şeyler"in çok ötesindeydi, Harry yalnızca iç çekti._

_"İmkansız olması Romeo ve Juliet'i durdurmadı." diye anımsattı Hermione. Harry, meşhur Muggle öyküsünün konuya dahil olmasıyla istemsizce gülümsedi._

_"Ron'a bunu yapamam." dedi, kararlılıkla._

_İki şeyden emindi. Hermione'yi uzun, çok uzun zamandır seviyordu ve Ron, asla kıramayacağı kadar çok sevdiği kardeşiydi._

_"Onunla evlenmeyeceğim." dedi Hermione._

_"Sana ne yapacağını söyleyemem, Hermione," dedi Harry ciddiyetle. Tekrar gidip koltuğuna oturduğunda, omuzlarında müthiş bir ağırlık hissediyordu. "Ron'a ihanet edemem-seni seviyorum, hep sevdim ve sen bunu biliyorsun; ama yapamam. Senle ben... Romeo ve Juliet olamayız."_

_"Ben Juliet olabilirim."dedi Hermione, tereddütsüz._

_"Juliet olmanı istemiyorum." dedi Harry yenikçe. "Juliet hikayenin sonunda ölüyor."_

_Bir sessizlik oldu._

_"Herkes hikayenin sonunda ölüyor."_

_Sonra gülümsedi genç kadın, mini minnacık, hüzünlü. Cisimlenmeden önce son söylediği, "Hoşçakal, Harry," idi. "Sana yazarım."_

_Harry onun gittiği yere bakmamak için pencereden dışarı baktı, genç kiraz ağacı çiçek açmış, rüzgârda nazlı nazlı salınıyordu._

***

O gün, Hermione'yi son görüşüydü. Genç kadın, en yakınlarına birer mektup bırakarak ortadan kaybolmuştu, kimseye de, nereye gittiğini söylememişti. Ron yıkılmıştı, tekrar toparlanması yıllar sürmüştü ve Harry, tüm suçluluğu ve  azabıyla beraber, kardeşinin yanında kalmıştı.

Hermione'nin gidişinden üç yıl sonra, ilk mektup gelmişti. Terk ettiği günün yıl dönümünde, kiraz ağacı yine çiçek açmışken. İsmini yazmamıştı Hermione, ama Harry anlamıştı-anlamak güç değildi.

"Üç yıl geçti, Romeo," diye başlıyordu mektup. "Üç yıl geçti ve ben hâlâ senden vazgeçemedim."

Kimseye bahsetmemişti o mektuptan, ne de bir sonraki yıl aynı günde gelen diğerinden.... Her yıl, aynı gün, aynı tanıdık el yazısı ve aynı papatya kokusuyla çalmıştı baykuşlar penceresini. Her yıl, Juliet ona bir mektup göndermişti.

"Haklıydın," diyordu bir tanesinde. "Başlangıcı olmayan bir şeyin sonu da olmaz. Biz hiç başlamadık Harry, o yüzden hiç bitmeyeceğiz, biliyorsun."

***

Çalan kapının sesi, Harry'yi gömüldüğü anılardan çıkardı; sallanan koltuğunda okuduğu mektubu özenle tekrar rulo yaptı, sehpanın altına itti, gözlerini kurulayarak kalktı yerinden.

Kapıyı açtığında, onu gülen bir kızıl surat karşıladı.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Ron, Diane.... Hoşgeldiniz." Harry, en yakın arkadaşına ve onun iki yıllık eşine içtenlikle sarıldı; ikisinin de ağladığını fark etmemesine sessizce şükretti.

"Hoşbulduk, Harry." Diane, ona getirdikleri tatlıyı uzatırken gülümsedi; sarışın, minyon, hoş ve kibar bir kadındı. "Çok geç kalmadık umarım?"

"Yo, hayır," diye yanıtladı Harry, onları salona buyur ederken. "Aslında, daha yemeği hazırlamadım bile."

"İşte o hiç sorun değil, "diyen Diane, Harry'nin itirazlarına aldırmaksızın mutfağa doğru yönelirken, kızıl saçlı arkadaşı Harry'ye övünen bir bakış gönderdi, sonra mutlulukla gidip kanepeye kuruldu.

Harry, Diane Weasley'nin arkasından mutfağa yürürken, Ron'a belli etmeden eğildi, sehpanın altındaki mektubu aldı ve sonra, tıpkı ondan önceki on bir mektuba yaptığı gibi, onu da şöminenin dans eden alevlerine bırakıverdi...

Ne de olsa onlarınki, yok olsa bile bitmeyecek bir hikayeydi.

**Author's Note:**

> Uzun zaman sonra yazdığım ilk Harmony fici oldu, okuduysanız lütfen yorumlamayı unutmayın, teşekkürler. :)


End file.
